uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Members R-Z
R Robbert ' Name:' Robbert Venator Gender: Male Species: Dog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Dave Venator (Son) Occupation: Retired Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born to a religious home where he was raised in as just another part of the family as expected. Had a quite uneventfull youth and ends up joining the army to proof to himself that he was worth anything. During this all her gets in a battle and ends up losing his legs. I giving an official leave after this due to being unable to function anymore as a soldir. Meets Belinda around this time and the two get married. Eventually ending up with Dave whom they raised with love and religion. Seeing that as a perfect way to help guide and shape their son. Except then he ends up knocking somebody up. Insists that he at least marries her to be a father for their child. That's all done and Robbert and Belinda help raise Lisbeth when her parents both have work. Ends up passing away of old age after Dave cut his contact with them. Passes 2 years after his wife Ruby ' Name:' Ruby Shira Gender: Female Species: Bumblebee Sub-Species: - *Terra Dunia (Half-sister) *No.12162012 (Nephew) Occupation: Princess of the hive Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: First born out of a set of triples that were the childeren of the queen of the hive. Each and every single one making as much chance at her position as the next. Though the three are knowing to argue who deserves it most. And then miss queen was sick of it and gave the 3 a simple mission: take out the defective hier to the throne; Terra S Safiya ' Name:' Safiya Din Gender: Female Species: Sphinx Sub-Species: - Related to: *Aceath 'Ace' Din (Brother) *Jayden 'Jay' Din (Nephew) *Horus Din (Nephew) *Anubis Din (Great-Nephew) Occupation: Jeweler Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Second born to Luxuria and Superbia. Was the only girl out of them all and personality wise the most balanced out of the three. Helps mother Ace alot during his younger years and often is the one to step inbetween the arguements and bullying between her brothers. Her parents pass and Amsu gets the throne. In her opinion he went a lil mad with power and banished Ace in result. Asolutely furious at him for this and turns her back to him, wandering out into the desert to find Ace and get him somewhere safe. Gives up her searching after a few weeks and settles in a city. Feeling terrible with the idea in mind that Ace died at some point. Does her best to pick up her life to the best of her abilities and becomes a humble worker, not speaking a word about her heritage. Being as humble as humble can get. She finds her ends after disease whipes through the city, claiming the lifes of those within it Sapphire ' Name:' Sapphire Shira Gender: Female Species: Bumblebee Sub-Species: - *Terra Dunia (Half-sister) *No.12162012 (Nephew) Occupation: Princess of the hive Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: Last born out of a set of triples that were the childeren of the queen of the hive. Each and every single one making as much chance at her position as the next. Though the three are knowing to argue who deserves it most. And then miss queen was sick of it and gave the 3 a simple mission: take out the defective hier to the throne; Terra Sha-ti ' Name:' Sha-ti of the house of Virgo Gender: Female Species: Echidna Sub-Species: - Related to: *Kay-ti of the house of Scorpio *Ethan of the house of Scorpio Occupation: Civilian at DEL Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born to a very high wealth family, Sha-ti was spoiled shitless through out her entire life. Handled like she was some kind of goddess. This left her with a bad case of 'hollier than thou' attitude. Which was what drew her to Cameron. It was his rejection to her advances multiple times before accepting. Saw him as some prize that she won over and ended up marrying him and having Kay-ti with him Though was anything but loyal. Stole men their hearts one right after the other. Right till she slipped up and became pregnant, blowing her secret wide open to Cameron, who in the end reluctantly agreed to help raise the child. To try and patch up the damadge she did, she went with Cameron on mission, showing that she'd always be his no matter what. Only to be killed in action before Kay-ti's accident happend. Simon ' Name:' Simon Deaderose ('Maiden' name: Maykaul) Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Gwendoline 'Gwen' Deaderose (Daughter) *William 'Will' Deaderose (Son) *Layla Deaderose (Grand-daughter) *Gibson 'Gibs' Striker (Grand-son) Occupation: Lumberjack Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born in relatively normal family if not for the constant fighting, bickering and argueing ammongst everybody. Had a lot of trouble baring though it all during his childhood. Things only got worse as he grew older and in the end, he left. He left to fully focus on college and this is where he met the teacher-in-training there and honestly fell for her. He was hot for teacher. And the two started dating after her internship was over. Honestly clicking really well with her up to the point where he purposed to her in good time. She agreed and the two ended up marrying and having kids. Dies at the hands of Gwen during her turning. Her bloodlust seeping in as she ripped his throath wide open and drained him of his red life force. Sore ' Name:' Sora 'Sora' of the house of Scorpio Gender: Male Species: Echidna Sub-Species: - Related to: *Kay-ti of the house of Scorpio (Half-sister) *Ethan of the house of Scorpio (Nephew) Occupation: Field Medic Status: '''M.I.A. '''Mini Bio: First born to Cameron as result of a one night fling. Was dumped on his father who raised him with love regardless of how he was made. Didn't have the best of bonds with his 'mother' though. Eventually Kay-ti and Vani-ty joined the family. Was close to Kay more then Vani. Though made a really good tag team with her. And this is what got them through training and all. Was send out on a mission after his father was killed. Went missing during this mission a year before Kay got into her accident. Superbia ' Name:' Superbia Din Gender: Male Species: Sphinx Sub-Species: Sin of Pride Related to: *Aceath 'Ace' Din (Son) *Jayden 'Jay' Din (Grand-son) *Horus Din (Grand-son) *Anubis Din (Great Grand-son) Occupation: Pharao Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born as sin of Pride to the district of Styx of that age. Most often he would be seen headbutting with the sin of wrath over land and war. Taking quite a while to settle who got one. Pride offcourse having tricked the other sin into the bad end of the deal. And he just adored seeing the other suffer under that. Took his claim as leader of that are with ease and ruled suprisingly understanding. After a long while, he and Luxuria met eachother again. Clicking just right and ending up 'marrying' and have childeren. His favourite child has been Amsu due to his behaviour, might have been exactly why he was hier to Superbia's throne. Passed away of old age shortly after Luxuria passed away. Very happy to have lifed such a fullfilling life. T Tune ' Name:' Tune Puralux (Maiden name: Soundmix) Gender: Female Species: Turkish van Sub-Species: - Related to: *Melodia 'Mel' Puralux (Son) Occupation: Songstress Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born to a family linked to paladins, she was given the freedom to leave right off the bat and she took the chance once her singing abilities really started showing early on. With her parents' blessings she sat off to vocal train under a few singers. And working her way up to preform for many. Many and amongst the many she met Marv whom she fell for. And even agreed to marry him over time. And even having a daughter. Settling at her new life, balancing being a wife, mother and songstress. Things went sour after she got kidnapped at the end of one of her shows by a rabbid fan whom kept her locked in his basement, forcing her to sing for him. When she started to weaken under bad health, combined with her begging to return to her family, the fan snapped. Murdering her brutally out of both jealousy and anger. U Urien ' Name:' Urien Blackspot ('Maiden' name: Meurte) Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Vincent 'Virus' Blackspot (Son) *Percival 'Pitch' Blackspot (Nephew) Occupation: Scientist Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born a prodigy with his knowledge and learning skill to a poor family. The rate at which he learned quite quickly out growing what his parents could afford. This meant he didn't go to the level of education her should have gotten. Thought it didn't stop him as he aged. Graduating at an early age and getting picked up by a few other scientists. Whispering to him to ask for his assistance of project Re:Birth. Urien agrees and joins them and their following, staining his skin and fur. Meets Elaine and clicks well with her. Honestly a little intimidated by her size but in the end warms up to her. Works himself crazy and gets sloppy causing Elaine to find out about the project. To his suprise she wants to help where she can. Ends up having a child with her named Vincent. And a few years later when his in-laws pass, Percival joins their family. Stays quite far out of his nephew's life but does try to help raise him where he can. Instead being a lot more concerned about Vincent. Finds his end as their appartment complex is attacked and grumbles. Makes an attempt to escape the collabsing building but is swiftly ended by a huge block of the building landing straight on his head. V Vani-ti ' Name:' Vani-ti of the house of Libra Gender: Female Species: Echidna Sub-Species: - Related to: *Kay-ti of the house of Scorpio *Ethan of the house of Scorpio Occupation: Legionair Status: '''M.I.A. '''Mini Bio: Born as a child outside of a marriage she was still taken in by the husband of her mother. It was clear from the start that her siblings didn't want anything to do with her but at least her 'father' tried. Despite all the bickering between her and Sore, the two made for a great tagteam. And as a tag team they passed their tests. Worry came to her as her parents were killed in action. Causing both her and Sore to be send on a mission regarding it all. Went missing during this mission. Veronica ' Name:' Veronica Deaderose Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Gwendoline 'Gwen' Deaderose (Daughter) *William 'Will' Deaderose (Son) *Layla Deaderose (Grand-daughter) *Gibson 'Gibs' Striker (Grand-son) Occupation: Gradeschool teacher Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Grew up at a peacefull home as a single child. As she was around the age of 10, she would often be asked to babysit their neighbour's child. And this is what sparked her intrest in kids and teaching them. Deciding this, she focussed to make that her occupation when she would grow up. Gets accepted at an internship during her study at a college where she meets Simon. The two hit it off well and patiently await till her internship is over before becomming involved with eachother romantically. Over time the two marry and had their two childeren. Veronica doing her job as teacher and enjoying every second of it. Finds her end at the hands of her cursed daughter. Has her face shredded apart and her chest ripped open with few internal orgams missing. W X Xavier ' Name:' Xavier Baggio Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: Demon Related to: *Pavor Baggio (Son) *Elenor Baggio (Daughter) *Chernobog 'CB' Versil (Grand-son) *Zala Baggio (Wife) Occupation: Gaurdian of the Styx Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born to a line of gaurdings to the Styx, he was always raised strict with little allowance of what he could and could not do. Even up to the point where he was forced into an arranged wedding with Zala. Doesn't get along with her at all. Nearly always having vocal fights with her. Though over the course of time, the two slowly but surely warm up to eachother. Their dislike turning to love and they had their kids togethere. Passes on due to old age calmly in his sleep. Though if he had been awake as he was dying, he would've felt bad for leaving Zala behind. Y Z Category:NPCs